warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities
Abilities refer to the special functions available to some robots. Abilities are manually activated and have a cool-down period after each use before they can be used again. Abilities have separate, distinct icon buttons in the control layout. The Carnage’s in-built Ancile shield is not considered an ability as it is always active and not controllable by the player. Jump Robots: Cossack, Rogatka and Griffin This ability propels the robot into the air. Each robot's jump distance is pre-set (with the Cossack’s being the shortest and Griffin’s being the longest) and cannot be changed. While jumping, robots travel much faster than their walking speed (this speed boost only lasts as long as the jump). Jump allows a robot to quickly gain an advantageous position, jump over obstacles, retreat, or dodge rockets. The cooldown for jumps is started as soon as they are triggered. Due to this, the Cossack only has one second between landing and being able to jump again, Rogatka has 5s, and Griffin has 19s. One important point to note is that the robot is is stationary for a second after completing the jump and landing on the ground. Assault Mode Robot: Rhino Deploys a passive frontal assault shield which can absorb enemy fire. The shield works the same way as the Écu shield. Rocket splash damage bypasses the shield and the shield can ultimately be destroyed after receiving enough damage. Activating Assault Mode also dramatically increases movement speed (50% increase) to about 46.7 mph (maxed), but disables the medium hardpoints and severely hinders main hull rotation speed, making the Rhino vulnerable to flanking. This ability can be a huge advantage when used correctly: it allows the robot to deflect high-caliber guns, quickly seize vulnerable beacons, or make a breakthrough in enemy lines. The cooldown for deploying/dropping the shield is 2 seconds. Stealth Robot: Stalker Enemies become unable to target or lock on to the Stalker for 8 seconds. This is followed by a 16 second cool down period before Stealth can be activated again. Stealth significantly decreases the accuracy of enemy weapons since they cannot acquire a target lock, disabling the vertical auto-aim. However, the splash damage from rocket weaponry such as the CRV Pin or the R40M Orkan or stray fire can still damage a robot with stealth mode activated. Unlike jumps, the cooldown begins when the ability’s effect timer has ended. Rush Robot: Carnage Temporarily increases the movement speed of the robot, allowing it to quickly close range with the enemy or perform a hasty retreat. In other words, it is somewhat reminiscent of the Assault Mode ability of the Rhino but without the shield or severely limited traverse. Rush increases the base movement speed of a robot by 66% (to 58.6 mph) for 10 seconds, followed by a 19 second downtime. Because of its long recharge duration, timing the activation of the Rush ability is absolutely critical. Unlike jumps, the cooldown begins at the end of the ability’s effect (not the start). Sentry Robot: Fūjin Activates a passive energy shield, similar to the Ancile. Energy weapons, such as the Zeus, bypass the shield as if it isn't there. It is vulnerable to ECC Thunders. The shield slowly regenerates over a period of time, noticeably much faster than an Ancile. After taking too much fire from non-energy weapons, the shield temporarily disappears. While the mode is activated, Fūjin loses leg mobility, but can still turn around and shoot with its turret raised for a better field-of-view. When toggled, it has a cooldown time of two seconds before it can be triggered again. Bastion Robot: Raijin Deploys two passive shield(s) which have the same mechanics as the Écu shield, only rockets can bypass it. Splash damage, such as damage from a CRV Pin, will not be negated by the shields. After sufficient damage, the shields will break, no longer protecting the robot. While it is activated, The Raijin's turret is raised for a more advantageous field-of-view and can be turned around to shoot, but the robot itself remains stationary. When toggled, it has a cooldown time of two seconds before it can be triggered again. Category:Ability Category:Jump Category:Robot